


Perfect

by Badassium1970



Category: Commander Holly - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Commanderflaps, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy just wants to take Holly on a perfect date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Holly always planned the perfect dates, Suzy should be happy about that but she just ended up feeling as if she isn’t doing enough for her girlfriend. Holly always took her to tours of creepy buildings that were said to be haunted, or to museums and antique stores. She’d even took her to a taxidermy class as Holly had never really understood it and wanted to be able to help out and also not great freaked out when seeing all the dead animals. Even though she knew they had died of natural causes it still disturbed her at times, yet in secret she went to the classes and learnt how to do it and made a cute little stuffed badger for Suzy. It wasn’t perfect, it had faults and such but the effort and love was there. 

Suzy tried planning amazing dates for Holly but sometimes things got it the way. With Grumps Live Suzy had to cancel on dates which sucked since she was the one who planned the dates and should have known she was going to be busy. 

Other times things went wrong and that was probably worse than having to cancel. One time Suzy had arranged for them to go to this new bird themed restaurant. In theory it was a great idea due to Holly’s love of birds, the only problem was Suzy neglected to look for information about the restaurant. Turned out the place only sold bird meat, that was what it meant by bird themed. The restaurant was also themed around birds of course and looked really pretty but the two were quick to get out of there. Holly was able to laugh about it, but Suzy just felt as if she had failed, worse than ever before. 

“Arin! It’s not funny! I took her somewhere where they only serve bird! It was mortifying!” 

He felt bad for laughing but the whole ordeal was so bizarre Arin couldn’t help it. 

“I’m sorry, but seriously you have to admit it’s a little funny.” He deserved the light slap he got for that. 

“I keep ruining everything. She’s always coming up with amazing dates and I just fuck up!” Suzy tried to hold herself together but she couldn’t keep back the tears anymore. Two months of things going wrong was just terrible and she couldn’t deal with it anymore. Arin was quick to embrace her, smoothing down her hair because even though she complains about him flattening her hair but he knew she loved it, and it helped her feel calm and safe. 

He let her cry for a bit, laying down on the couch and pulling her on top of him. She cuddled into him, feeling sleepy from crying. 

“Have you ever thought about doing something simple? You know, like a picnic?” 

Suzy felt incredibly stupid for not thinking of something like that. Not only was it something easy, not to mention not very difficult to fuck up and Holly would love to go on a picnic. 

“I hate you,” Suzy mumbled into Arin’s chest.

“Love you to babe,” he chucked, kissing the top of her head. She jokingly let out a whine. 

Throughout the next week Suzy spent a lot of time planning. She made sure that all the food she bought was vegetarian. She bought a cute picnic basket and a cute blanket for them to sit on. She looked for nice area where they wouldn’t really get disturbed. Another thing she made sure of was that there weren’t any conventions, live shows or appointments coming up for either of them, asking Ross if Holly had any plans soon, which she didn’t. Suzy made sure to look at the weather forecast and chose the sunniest day that wasn’t way too hot to be outside. 

“Arin can you check that I’ve got everything?” 

Today was the day and Suzy didn’t want anything to go wrong. She had told Holly to meet her at the park near the Grump Space since it wasn’t usually that busy today due to people working and such. In half an hour she would be leaving and then whatever happens is out of her hands so Suzy wanted to make sure everything she could control was perfect. 

“Suze I’m sure everything is fine,” Arin knew she was nervous and did check the picnic basket but he wasn’t concentrating that hard, but nothing seemed to be wrong. 

“And like I said, everything is fi… wait, you might want some forks instead of six knives and three spoons.” 

“Oh crap,” Suzy muttered before collecting the extra knifes which she then put back in the basket. Next she went into the kitchen and got three more spoons and six forks. Arin gave her a look, she was taking half their cutlery and didn’t need it. 

“You can never be too prepared,” Suzy argued when she noticed Arin’s judgemental stare. 

“Whatever you say babe.” 

Arin spent the rest of his time calming Suzy down before she left. 

“Everything will be fine,” Arin reassured her, giving her a quick kiss before she left. 

On the drive there Suzy was still super nervous, she made sure to leave earlier than she needed to just in case traffic was bad, which it wasn’t, well for L.A. it wasn’t. She parked at the Grump Space, Holly’s care wasn’t there so Suzy probably had enough time to set everything up. 

The park was practically empty, just like she hoped it would be. Suzy set up the blanket, not sorting anything else out as the food would probably attract bugs, even though they were in tubs or covered with cling film. 

“Hi,” Holly’s cheery voice rang out, surprising Suzy. 

“Oh hey.” Suzy blushed, she wasn’t used to being the one inviting someone on a date, nor being the one to set up the date.

“This is so cute; I haven’t been on a picnic in forever.”

Suzy smiled, she had finally done something right. She started unpacking the food, Holly was practically in awe of everything. As they started to fill their plates Suzy felt a drop on her skin, and then another, and then probably fifty more. 

The girls were quick to back everything up and ran to the Grump Space, no one was working today so it was empty. The two were absolutely soaked, luckily Suzy had some of her more comfortable clothes left there and they changed into them. Suzy couldn’t help but feel like she had failed this time too. She knew she couldn’t control the weather but it hardly ever rained. The universe was obviously against her. 

“Suzy, why are you crying?”

“I just…. You always plan the most amazing dates and I feel like I’m not doing enough and I just mess everything up and this was meant to be easy and pretty much impossible to fuck up but I still did.” 

Holly hugged Suzy before wiping her tears away. 

“Suzy, I don’t care if you don’t take me out on dates all the time, I don’t care how perfect or imperfect the dates you take me on are. You’re trying and it’s obvious that you care and that’s all that matters.” 

She gave Suzy a quick kiss. 

“I love you no matter what.” 

“I love you too,” Suzy smiled, maybe it wasn’t that bad. Plus, the food was still okay and they had a place to themselves right now. 

“Maybe we should have the picnic here.” 

“That would be perfect,” Holly grinned, helping Suzy unpack the food again, the sandwiches were a little soggy but other than that everything was fine, maybe even perfect like Holly had said.


End file.
